xmenunlimitedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Friend
Biographical Information: Name: Arvin Nettlesmith Alias: Friend Age: 14 Sex: '''male '''Nationality: American with German Heritage Physical Description: Height: 5' 4" Weight: 110 pounds Eye Color: Green Hair Color/Style: Dirty Blonde with a seemingly perpetual case of bed-head (by choice) Better Description: Just a normal looking boy in his early teens. Combat-Outfit: ''' Not a direct combatant so does not really have a ‘designated’ combat outfit so, what little direct combat he does he does in whatever he is wearing at the time. '''Casual Outfit: Normal attire, or at-least what Night-Crusher will buy for him and what Roadkill will allow him to get away with wearing in public. ABILITIES AND WEAKNESS Source of Extra-Normal Abilities: Mutant Mutant Powers: Involuntary Mental Manipulation The EXACT nature of his abilities have never been really explored. But in simple terms: * Everyone he meets is instantly left with the sense that they know him and can completely trust him. * Contrary to his alias he does not make people ‘like’ him so much as they believe that he can be trusted. Weaknesses: * Beyond making people believe that he is telling the truth, he has no other discernible influence on how they feel or think. *There is a limit to what he can get someone believe is a good idea, but what that exact limit is and whether or not certain people are innately more or less susceptible to his influence is not yet known. *It is however known that someone being informed of Friend’s mutation-born con-artistry skills does interfere with Friend’s ability to exercise influence over them. *The same is true of those who Friend has already tried to convince to do something that was so ‘extreme’ that the request in and of itself broke his influence over the person by trying to do something completely out of character for them. Non-mutant abilities: *Good at most school subjects (when he actually bothers to apply himself to his studies and try to do good at them) *Moderately good at FPS video-games. *Fairly good at running *Even without having to rely on his mutant ability he can be a pretty darn convincing liar. PSYCHOLOGICAL DESCRIPTION: PERSONALITY: * Is prone to using his mutant ability to get people to do things like give him money based on the notion that he, or his father, had loaned them the money they are ‘paying back. * Other than being a budding con artist is in general a pretty good kid. * Looks up to his brother to the point of idol worship * Other than talking about how cool his older brother is/was, does not like talking about his past. * Wants to prove himself as a valuable member of the team FAMILY: *Older Brother - Patrick - Whereabouts unknown *Mother – Name unknown – currently serving jail time for sex crimes *Father – Name unknown – current serving jail time for sex crimes HISTORY: Arvin’s tale begins when he was five and his older brother turned thirteen and began to develop a mutant ability similar to the one that Arvin would develop himself. Only Patrick had the misfortunate of generating a psionic field involuntarily rather than make people trust him, make those around him be sexually attracted to him. Unaware that their unnatural attraction to their own son was due to a mutation, their parents sought therapy and counseling from various experts in the field of human sexuality and abnormal psychology, but eventually the dam broke and events transpired that lead to Patrick running off, their parents being raised as child molesters, and Arvin ending up in a foster home. When he entered into puberty, Arvin’s own mutant ability began to manifest and he soon learned that people innately trusted him so long as he only told them white lies but soon white lies were not enough and his various encounters with the law brought him to the attention of Roadkill who had heard rumors of a budding little con artist who just might be a mutant. In Roadkill’s description, he liberated Friend from a foster family who did not understand him and gave him a surrogate family that did. Friend was with The Forgotten back in their days as transient squatters. When Abigial made the arrangements for their team to be given permanent lodgings on the grounds of the Xavier Institute at what would come to be called ‘Dash-Two’, part of the arrangement called for Friend to attend school. Not wanting to burden the Xavier Institute with Friend or have Friend get repeatedly get in over his head being caught up in the troubles of the X-Men, Roadkill saw that Arvin was enrolled in a special junior high school for mutants. Other Information: